A Court of Games and Evasion
by hammfiction
Summary: My account of Rhysand's POV from under the Mountain. How he felt about Feyre leading up to their bond snapping into place, how he manipulated Amarantha into thinking he was under her control, how he sacrificed parts of himself to ensure his friends were safe. Everything that we all want Sarah J Maas to write. (I do not own any of her works).
1. Chapter 1

Winter has made me bored, and since I've been re-reading the ACOTAR series I decided to do some writing.  
Here is my adaptation of the events under the mountain in Rhysand's POV. I obviously have to use some of Sarah J Maas's dialogue since some of the events are just re-accounted from Rhy's POV, but I do not own any of that. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**  
I leaned against one of the western walls, utterly bored out of my mind. Time was starting to lose it's grip on me. Party after party, gathering after gathering, meetings, Amarantha's room, more parties... I sighed and picked an invisible speck off my black shirt. Since that poor human girls demise, the air in here felt thick. It held a tension you could cut with a knife. I could sense she was getting bored as well- which meant a calm before a storm. Who else was going to have to suff-

My thought was cut off by an image that flashed in my mind.  
 _Heavy breathing, sounds of dragging feet. My eyes flashed down to a girl being pulled by her arm. I gripped it so hard I could feel her blood boiling in her veins, and I liked that. She yanked against my grasp, protesting, but since she was frail obviously it was a wasted effort. Her face was contorted in pain since her arm was being twisted at an odd angle._

I snapped back behind my shield. I knew exactly who's mind I had just intruded on. It left a rotten after taste on my tongue. Like decaying flesh. It took a bit of self control not to gag as I adjusted my stance, keeping my posture relaxed, even though I could feel the tendrils of adrenaline starting to nip through my heart. Everybody could now hear the Attor. They both rounded the corner, and although the off-kilter, in my opinion, unholy, annoying music still filled the room, a hushed silence fell over every creature present. I tried not to show the sliver of panic that rushed through me. Seemingly coinciding with the panic that danced along Feyre's features as she was thrown in front of Amarantha's Dais, her face making an unforgiving crack against the stone floor. A small circle formed around them as Amarantha took in the scene now playing out before her.  
"What's this?" She purred as she devoured Feyre with her eyes. It reminded me of a snake sizing up a mouse for dinner, but Feyre kept her gaze on their shoes. The Attor stood close, flapping it's grotesque wings and letting it's mucus coated tongue slip through it's fangs.  
"Just a human thing I found downstairs..." He trailed off, the Attor's skeletal body always repulsed me.  
"Obviously..." Amarantha drawled, stroking a finger down Jurian's glass encased eye.  
"But why should I bother with her?"

The Attor let out a low chuckle that filled the room. A haunting sound like somebody running their too long nails down a chalkboard. I just frowned slightly.  
"Tell her Majesty why you were sneaking around the Catacombs-" It paused trying to be dramatic I assumed.  
"Why you came out of the old cave that leads to the Spring Court." Feyre didn't answer. She frowned more deeply, looking like she was calculating something. I pressed my lips into a thin line as the Attor grabbed her by the ribs, I could see the bit of blood oozing from his claws where he gripped her. She winced in pain but made no sounds.  
"Tell her Majesty, you human filth!" The wicked creature shouted. I crossed my arms over my chest. It was confusing to feel some what protective, even though I had hardly spoke with her except the two occasions. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing again, clouding my face with a mask of cool boredom, even though I wanted to pull the Attors grimy claws from Feyres ribs and break each of those fingers, I just sighed again.

"I came to claim the one I love." Came a small whisper. My ears seemed to prick at the sound of her voice. I had almost forgotten how lovely it sounded.  
"Oh?" Amarantha said as she leaned forwards, ever more intrigued.  
"I've come to claim Tamlin, High Lord of the Spring Court." Feyre said with more volume this time. My eyebrows shot up at the bravery that was laced in her words. It made me want to scoff at whom she was declaring her love for, but impressive none the least for how much she was putting on the line. She had to have known she was in a cougars lair. She has to know she is about to be shredded.  
A gasp simultaneously erupted through the other Faeries in the room as they realized what Feyre had come to do. She was trying to break Amarantha's curse. Trying to free us all... Amarantha only cackled throwing her head back, and covering her mouth with a hand. She giggled a bit more turning to Tamlin and stroking his face.  
"You certainly were busy all those years. Developed a taste for human beasts, did you?" Tamlin didn't flinch, didn't move, didn't show any emotion what's so ever. He didn't even look at Feyre as she gazed up at him from her knees. To a degree I understood what he was doing, but it stirred a small amount of anger in me. She came to risk everything she had, and he was being a coward by not showing her an ounce of feeling.  
"But..." Amarantha said slowly, "It makes me wonder- if only one human girl could be taken once she killed your sentinel" Her eyes sparked, "Oh you are delicious. You let me torture that innocent girl to keep this one safe? You lovely thing! You actually made a human worm love you. Marvelous." The witch clapped her hands and Tamlin just turned his head.

"Let him go!" Feyre chimed in again. Though the Attor hadn't loosened his grip on her, the tone again held strong. I couldn't help but be in awe of her.  
I only half listened to the rest of their conversation knowing very well I could revisit the memories of almost every Fae in here later on to re-account the details. My brain was firing a million miles a second trying to go through the many scenarios that this could play out. Either way I knew this girl couldn't die. There was something deep within me that whispered ghostly feelings of agony if that was to be her fate. I knew I couldn't be obvious about helping her since I needed to keep up my charade with Amarantha. I had her where I wanted and I couldn't let up my position...  
"But I'll make a bargain with you human..." My attention fell uninterrupted back on their conversation. I sucked in a breath. A deal was death.  
"You complete three tasks of my choosing- Three tasks to prove how deep that human sense of loyalty and love runs, and Tamlin is yours. Just three little challenges to prove your dedication, to prove to me, to prove to darling Jurian, that your kind can indeed love true, and you can have your High Lord." She turned to Tamlin,  
"Consider it a favor High Lord- These human dogs can make our kind so lust-blind that we lose all common sense. Better for you to see her true nature now."  
Feyre interrupted her, which made me almost cough on a laugh.

"I want his curse broken too!" She nearly shouted. I had to give it to her credit. On top of her courage she also knew how specific magic was. I just hoped that she would throw in the rest of our fates before agreeing to the terms as well.  
"I complete all three of your tasks and his curse is broken, and we" Feyre said gesturing weakly with her hand to the entire room.  
"And all his Court- can leave here- and remain free, forever." She held her chin up high, but the Attor noticed the slight sign of defiance and squeezed harder making her buckle closer to the floor. It snorted looking accomplished.  
"Of course" Amarantha purred. I started going off again sinking into my own thoughts. Although I had doubts that Amarantha was going to let her win regardless, this might be the perfect opportunity for me to help her without anyone knowing. If I could ensure that she won, we all might be free of this wretched place.  
Feyre and Amarantha agreed to their terms and the twang of magic filled the room. She waved her hand dismissing Feyre and allowing her cronies to start beating to a pulp. I flexed my jaw looking at Tamlin who still wasn't showing any emotion as his lover was pushed to the ground and kicked in the stomach. The Attor hauled her up and crushed a skeletal claw into her face sending blood spraying across two other Faeries. It took all of my self control to turn on my heel as I slipped into her mind and slowly took away her pain. I covered her thoughts in a blanket of darkness as I retreated from the room.

I didn't want to watch this, now that she was unconscious they would stop anyway, and tow her to whatever cell was free below. I brushed a hand through my hair, turning a corner that lead down a hallway to my room. As awful as that entire exchange was to watch, I couldn't help but finally feel hope for the first time in fifty years. I let myself revisit my memories of Velaris, seeing Cassian, Mor's, Azriel's and Amren's faces. I had hope of seeing my friends again,

and I wasn't going to let that go so easily.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts!  
Cheers readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**  
"Rhysand..." Amarantha purred, drawing out each letter of my name. It made me want to cringe. Instead I flashed a cocky smile as I strode onto her bed and lounged beside her. She lifted a perfect pale hand to my face and ran her finger down the edge of my jaw, allowing it to land on my chest and toy with the buttons on my shirt. I wasn't at all surprised she wanted to see me after the events of yesterday. I had been listening in to every mind I could. Trying to see if Amarantha had spilled any plans on what was to happen at the trials. To no avail...

"Well that was certainly unexpected..." I tested. Catching her hand and touching it to my lips.  
"That's an understatement." She said watching me with careful eyes. "You know, I was quite upset that you of all people weren't able to tell the difference between Clare and Feyre, I almost felt like an idiot up there..." She frowned. "I don't take well to being made a fool Rhysand." There was some bite to her tone that I needed to ease.

I suppose she was going right to the point then.  
"How was I suppose to know? Tamlin probably had her Glamoured when I paid my visit." I laced my words with slight annoyance, allowing the tone to drip with boredom. "Plus" I said with a wave of my hand. "They all look the same to me, disgusting human things..."  
I traced my thumb along her frown lines, watching her mouth pull up into a crude half smile. So she liked that then. Good.

"You know, if you keep doing that, those lines won't leave your beautiful face." I purred into her ear in a raspy whisper that I knew put her in the mood. "Relax." I sighed and pulled her face against mine. I could feel the disgust start to pool in my stomach as I slid my tongue against her bottom lip, begging her to let me in. She pulled away, a breathy laugh escaping.  
"I just need you to be on high alert while these trials are taking place. If she got this far, who knows who's helping her." Amarantha paused as I slid my hand between her thighs, making lazy circles with my thumb. She bit her lip and gazed at me. "I mean we should keep close tabs on Lucian, as well as anybody from the Spring Court."

"As you wish." I said with a tilt of my head. Amarantha wasn't a fool despite her feeling like one with the shock of Feyres arrival. It's going to be a fine line I walk these next few months. I unleashed the full power of my gaze on her as I found her lips again. Trailing down her chest and cupping her breast in my hand. She let out a small moan as I touched my tongue to her, sliding my fingers inside her.  
She let out a low growl and ordered me to take her. Honestly? Sooner the better...  
I lost myself then, trying to think of anything other than what was happening in front of me. I moaned when I knew she wanted me too, putting on a show she loved to eat up.

Our bodies became so sweaty by the time she had found her release. I slid off and lay on my back, our panting the only sound in the room. I looked over, her long red hair sprawled out all around her.  
"Have you decided what to do for the first trial yet?" I figured her walls would be easier to break down when she felt the most at ease.  
"Not confirmed yet, but I have an idea." She admitted. I gave her a cocky half smile.  
"You'll be the only one to know, so if anything is leaked your head will be on a spike." She cooed, running a hand through my hair.  
"Go on..." I breathed.  
"I was playing around with the idea of unleashing her in a Stadium with a Bogge. I doubt she has ever encountered one, and even if she has, and knows not to look at it, she would then have to fight with no sight. Only a High Lord has been able to take care of one of those. I doubt she would persevere." Amarantha cackled, her head pushing back in her pillow ever so slightly, she added "What fun would it be to see her get shredded by such a creature, or descend into madness as it strips her sanity piece by piece!" She clapped her hands together in delight. All I could think was NO. If Feyre has to go up against a Bogge the trials were over before they even began. I needed to convince her that it'll end too quickly and the entire Court will be disappointed. I should have known she wasn't going to give Feyre a fair chance.

"Hmm... That's hardly entertainment Amarantha..." I shook my head and half snorted.  
"Oh?" She quipped. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, the Bogge will kill her too quickly and where is the excitement in that? Your Court has been waiting for something this fun for decades. Why not give them something that'll last more than a minute. You know the Bogge is too powerful..."  
Amarantha seemed to quiet a little bit and gave me a side long glance before looking back up at the ceiling. She tapped her finger against her chin and then snapped her fingers. I could hear a bath starting poor itself.  
"Maybe you're right... But what would be the perfect monster?"  
"Does it have to be a duel?" I tried, seeing if maybe I could instill a different idea in her altogether- one that was a little less dangerous. Amarantha jumped up and combed her fingers through her hair.  
"I've got it!" She practically squealed. "The Wyrm!" She waved a hand at me dismissing me altogether as she retreated into the bathing room.  
"Now, I've had enough of your banter Rhysand, you can go fill your time with anything else. I thank you for the input though, High Lord of Darkness." She purred.  
I only bowed every so slightly and snapped my fingers. My clothes were instantly back on my body and I was already leaving her room. I sighed a healthy distance away. I could work with the Middengard Wrym. It would still be a challenge, the creature is still lethal, but at least it gave Feyre a fighting chance. I summoned Naula and Cerridwen, speaking to them as quick as night. I told them to check in on Feyre, report to me if she needs any healing. I wasn't going to let Amarantha run her ragged. I wasn't going to let the wretched witch win. There was only a week until her first Trial, and I was going to do anything I could to keep this opportunity alive.

* * *

Again, let me know your thoughts!  
Cheers Readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
** I spent the next few days entering the minds of Amarantha's Court. I needed to be sure she wasn't planning anything to tip the odds even more in her favor. So far, everything seemed to be quiet. There was an electric excitement in the air as her cronies prepared the Wyrm. Starving it for the last week so it became even more intoxicated by it's own hunger and rage. They wanted blood and were eagerly anticipating a lot of it. Nuala said that she had followed Lucian down to the dungeons. She had witnessed him healing her. She seemed to think that Feyre was okay despite the emotional trauma of her situation. Nuala's kind spirit overflowed with adoration for what she was doing. I thanked her and told her to report to me on anything else she deemed important.

I was passing through the lower corridors listening to the guards who were over seeing the Dungeon. Making sure they weren't over stepping boundaries I would surely enforce. I saw Tamlin round the corner before me and winnowed in front of him, causing him to step backwards while nearly biting off my face.

"What are you doing Tamlin?" I asked with an icy calm.  
"None of your business Whore." He spat. I could see the razor claws start to protrude from his knuckles and clicked my tongue.  
"I think it would be wise not to be down here only two days before her trials..." I trailed off letting him make assumptions and implications of his own. He would think I was here for Amarantha, not for Feyres own well being.

"I just wanted-" He began but cut himself off.  
"I needed to make sure shes okay." He started again.  
"Shes fine, I assure you. Don't be a fool and cause her more pain by being caught." I shook my head. What a selfish idiot.

"Go back to your room, you'll see her in the arena soon enough." I couldn't help but sound agitated as his stream of consciousness flooded my mind. A mixture of worry, concern, a powerful need to protect, love consumed with fear and sorrow, regrets and rage. Tamlin tried to shove past but I put a firm hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in his eyes.  
"Go back upstairs or I'll personally see to it that Amarantha is informed you are trying to make contact with the prisoner. I'm sure she is just waiting for you to slip up. To give her a reason to inflict a slow fiery pain on Feyre, as she did to Claire. Isn't deafening silence a far better torture than to hear her screams as she begs for you to end her life?"

I could still see he wanted to push the matter and the longer we stood here fighting about it the risk of being seen increased. I infiltrated his mind and planted a horrific scene in his head. One full of agony, blood, tears, screams.  
"Get out of my head!" He snarled, and shoved my hand off his shoulder stumbling backwards.  
"I'm just showing you the consequences of your actions." I replied.  
"Why do you have to be such a bastard Rhysand?" He whispered in a hurt laced voice. I sighed and didn't say anything as he retreated from the space. I shook my head. He should know damn well that what I did was in the best interest for his beloved and that his recklessness was out of line. The consequences for his actions should have outweighed any form of weakness.

I turned my attention back towards the guards and could hear their chilling laughter.  
"Should we pull off a few fingers? Or break her leg? See how she fairs then?" One guard cackled.  
"Why don't we slip her Nerium?" Whispered the other. The first guard hit the second and voiced,  
"No stupid, we don't want to kill her, just make sure she loses!" The other didn't say anything in response. I'd heard enough.  
I opened the door with a loud thud as I shoved both my hands in my pockets.

"Evening boys, I couldn't help but overhear your plans to defy our queen..."  
"Lord Rhysand!" One quipped. They both stood up nearly shaking. Pathetic. Without a second thought I misted the one guard who had mentioned the Nerium.  
The other made a pig like squeal in response.  
"Now what was that?" I asked as I cocked my head slightly to one side.  
"N-n-nothing!" He stammered. "I'm sorry!"

"That's what I thought, if you are going to be doing anything to the prisoner it's giving her food, and water, and leaving her the hell alone. Is that clear? We wouldn't want Amarantha to know that you were conspiring to commit treason?"

"N-n-no Lord Rhysand." I could almost taste the fear he was emitting.  
"Good. If you want to tire her out give her mundane chores around the Court but that is all you have permission to do."  
"Yes Sir." The guard whispered gripping his weapon with anxious strength.  
"I'll send for another guard. And if I hear about any more plans to sabotage the trials against our queens knowledge you'll have the same fate as your friend."  
I clenched my jaw, entering his brain to make sure my threats were well received, then headed back towards the main levels. As much as I wanted to see Feyre, doing so now could spark suspicion I don't want to have to extinguish later on. I swallowed hard and wished silently for her safe return to that cell.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. I got sidetracked with life.  
Here it is, and expect the next one real quick!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
The crowd was a mixture of violent excitement and anxious weary. You could see from the expressions of the Courtiers just who wanted Feyre to persevere, and exactly who did not. Obnoxious rude slurs were being thrown around in an impatient ramble for the trial to start. I made sure to keep my expression blank. Impassive. Bored.

I looked to my left eyeing Amarantha who stroked Tamlins leg like he was her pet she wanted to tease. Feeling repulsed I walked off the stands weaving through the crowds which were steadily growing. I sought out the tent that had been set up behind the arena, the last of the Fae making their bets before finding seats. Feeling disgusted about the entire event, I placed a heavy bet on Feyre. If she wins, Amarantha will be pissed. It'll be an added bonus to see her face when they announce I'm the only one who bet on her.

The Faerie who was working raised his eyebrows. The standings were marked heavily against Feyre. Everyone putting their favor on the Wyrm. It seemed that most of the creatures were looking to profit off of her death... I'd like to hope they will be wrong.  
"Are you sure you want to do that Lord of Night?" He snickered.  
"Without hesitation." I rallied back flatly. The keep had me sign my name next to the amount and with a flick of his wrist the scroll disappeared.  
"Please, don't mind my intrusion, but won't this make our queen rather irritated if she finds out?"  
I flashed the Faerie a lazy half smile and winked. His answering chuckle was a genuine rasp.  
"Well, if she beats her odds and wins, come find me straight away. This pot has to be the most handsome I've ever seen."  
"I intend too." Was all I said as I turned to head back to my spot. I could hear some form of music starting to chirp and the crowd cheering. I winnowed onto the high platform with the other Lords and pierced my lips. So it begins...

Two guards escorted Feyre out of the passageway. She had a mixture of surprise and consternation clouding her features. You could tell she was overwhelmed right off the back, but coherent enough since she took in her surroundings. I could practically see her brain firing off at rapid speed trying to make sense of the scene that played out before her. I smiled at this, just as her eyes landed on me before she turned her attention to Amarantha who held up her hand to silence the crowd.

"Well Feyre, your first task is here. Let us see how deep that human affection of yours runs." Amarantha practically sang. All Feyre did was bare her teeth almost hissing. I liked her spunk.  
"I took the liberty of learning a few things about you." She drawled.  
"It was only fair you know. I think you'll like this task." Amarantha waved her hand and the Attor parted from the crowd. It's grotesque wings flapped as it made it's way behind Feyre.  
"Go ahead, look." She insisted.

Feyre did as she was told and studied what was before her. Taking in the Wyrm's lair. Seeing it's tunnels, and trenches it left in it's wake. Though she had no idea what sort of creature could make those things. While she was engrossed in the arena the Attor swooped down and pushed her from the stand, sending Feyre free falling. She let out a small scream before it caught her with it's claws. I didn't like to admit that the sound of her distress sent an icy shiver down my spine. How uncomfortable.

As she slipped trying to compose herself in the filth, and among the laughter of the crowd, Amarantha drawled on.  
"Rhysand tells me you are a Huntress" God this woman likes the sound of her own voice...  
"Hunt This!" She cackled. "Release it!"  
I sucked in a breath.

You can do this Feyre. I know you are brave. You are strong, you have a sharp, quick thinking mind, and the skill set necessary to defeat this thing.  
I've got every cent I have wagered on you. This is how much faith I have.

The gates opened with a groan and the restless Wyrm stirred. Smelling it's first meal in days. It twisted itself aggressively and sprung from it's cage. I looked to Feyre who seemed to be frozen with fear. Amarantha clicked her tongue clearly disappointed if this was to end so abruptly. "Run" She mouthed. I eased Feyre's fear ever so slightly, replacing it with calm night. I rubbed my thumb and index fingers together- hoping nobody noticed. Tarquin who was standing beside me flashed his eyes to mine before returning his gaze to the events unfolding.

She took off like a lightening bolt then.  
The Wyrm had already caught up to her, but she sprinted down the trench and darted around a corner. I assumed her first thought would be to put as much distance between herself and her tormentor. Next she needed to figure out the wretched thing was blind. Disguise herself, and find a weapon. The Wyrm had brute strength, a heightened sense of smell, and speed in it's arsenal. But the creature had many weak points to work with. It's lack of sight put it at a massive disadvantage.

Feyre barreled down the trench. I could see that there was a small sliver in the side of the wall that would give her the upper hand.  
Please see it, please see it, please see it. Nice!  
She pivoted on her toe and rammed herself into the wall. She was half way through when the Wyrm caught up. The waste seemed to stick to her holding her in place. I could just see her face, tears sliding down her cheeks as she tried to force herself free. She was saying something to herself- it looked like "Not like this.."  
Not like this indeed.

With a small flick of my wrist I loosened the putrid muck around her shoulder ever so slightly, which gave her enough room to shatter through the other side. The crowd gasped in an assortment of disappointment and relief. I saw Tarquin release the breath he had been holding in. The Wyrm, mystified that Feyres scent suddenly grew distant released a disgruntled groan and thrashed in the opposite direction. Desperate to find it's snack once more.

She was scanning the crowd when my attention went back to her. From the expression on her face I could tell she had figured it out. Her lips were parted in a slight 'O' shape. But not before she went tumbling into a hole that sprawled out in front of her, limbs flailing before we all heard a muted thud at the bottom. Not being able to see her, but hearing how quickly she gather herself up off the ground told me she wasn't hurt. I laughed a little. It had only taken her ten minutes to figure out that the Wyrm was blind. I felt a growing sense of confidence knowing that she had lasted longer than most against this creature. I crossed my arms again letting a smug smile tug at my lips.

"Why're you in such a good mood?" Tarquin whispered.  
"Riches are sweet, aren't they?" I murmured back, lacing my tone with a casual laugh. Tarquin raised his eyebrows but said nothing more.

"Feyre!" Amarantha sang from her seat, floating above the Wyrms lair. "You're ruining everyone's fun, come out!" Her tone was dripping with discontentment. I could basically see Feyre rolling her eyes or frowning from within her cave. She appeared there, trying to make her way out of the hole. She kept slipping down the sides of the walls not being able to get traction. I allowed my eyes to wander over to the Wyrm which seemed a healthy distance away while some Faeries teasing it with limbs from other beasts.

This is your chance Feyre darling, you have time to create a plan. Use it!  
Which she promptly did. As the Faeries flying around taunted her expecting to distract- they faltered and gave her inspiration. She hopped down off her make shift bone ladder and began setting a trap. I could see her breaking bones across her leg creating serrated knives, jamming them with force into the frozen mud. Again I wanted to howl with delight. Amarantha must be seething right now.

"What's it doing?" A green faced Fae whined. Feyre was now smothering herself head to toe in the Wyrm's waste. Disguising her smell.  
I couldn't help myself and chimed in.  
"She's building a trap."  
"But the Middengaurd-" It began to protest again.  
"Relies on scent to see" I interrupted. That delight coursing through my veins once again. It felt intoxicating. I was letting my hope become more prominent, weaving itself through my heart. "And Feyre just became invisible." My crooked grin was still lazily plastered across my features. Feyre heard everything and locked eyes with mine, sending an electric current through my body. I laughed again as she incredulously raised her hand and gave me a crude gesture. Even under pressure she still had time to bark. How lovely! I shook my head eagerly anticipating if her new plan was going to be successful. Feyre regained her focus and darted towards her enemy. It had to work. It was going to work.

She crept behind the gigantic creature. The other Faeries cackling as it's long body contracted while it fed. The crowd became utterly silent as Feyre lifted her bone shard and sliced into her palm. The Wyrm stiffened, smelling her scent and slithered away so quickly Feyre didn't see which direction it went. I clenched my jaw knowing very well I couldn't intervene. The Wrym was gaining speed coming at her from her blind side. I couldn't help but feel a sinking sensation in my stomach just as-

"TO YOUR LEFT!" Lucian screamed from the stands.  
Feyre bolted just in time for the Wyrm to crash through the wall she had been standing in front of. Thank god for that.  
She ran for her life, pivoting around the corners with accelerated speed. The Wyrm crashed into each wall as she put more space between them. They were on the last straight stretch. Her pursuer twisting and growling behind her as she leaped into the hole. It followed suit.

Feyre landed with a muted thud but not before she wailed in pain. I saw the bone shard she landed on piercing straight through her arm. She didn't hesitate though- ready to fight as she somersaulted into a defensive crouch. The bone shard she'd been holding held out in front like a knife.

That's my girl I practically purred under my breath.  
She'd done it. It was taking her brain some time to catch up with the fact but the crowd went utterly wild as they too realized the Wrym was dead. She snapped her head upwards to the stands relief and pride washing over her features. I raised my eyebrows and clapped alongside Tarquin who was biting back a smile.

Amarantha's face became awash in an exquisite shock, thus making it a priceless picture. She no longer had her hand on Tamlin but instead white knuckled her chair. She was pissed as she rearranged her features into a small smirk. "Well, I suppose anyone could have done that.." She chided.

I couldn't hide my grin as Feyre threw her bone shard at Amarantha. Despite everything she had been put through, her own body broken and bleeding, she still had enough fire burning in her soul to give the false queen one last defiance. I was practically rippling with pride. This human girl repeatedly impressed me with her spirit and skill. The cauldron knows Tamlin doesn't deserve what she's risking out there for him. Amarantha chuckled and raised a ringed finger.  
"Naughty..." She whispered.

"I suppose you'll be happy to learn that my Court has lost a great deal of money tonight." She picked up the scroll the keep from earlier had me sign. Amarantha read the names. A smile creeping onto her red lips. "Let's see.." She went on reading. "Yes, I'd say my entire Court bet on you dying in the first minute. Some said you'd last five." She paused as she read the last name on the parchment, pursing her lips as she read my name. I pretended to flick something off my shoulder as she flashed her eyes to mine before returning her gaze to Feyre. I had struck a nerve. Great news.  
"And just one person said you would win." She chimed in a slightly sour tone. Frowning now she waved her hand in dismissal.  
"Take her away, I tire of her mundane face." The guards hauled Feyre back towards her cell.

"Rhysand, come here." Amarantha quipped. I winnowed in front of her and half bowed.  
"My Queen." I purred.  
"It would seem that congratulations are in order considering you are now the richest man Under my Mountain." She stared at me with fire in her eyes. I couldn't help myself as I rose from my bow and let the corners of my mouth pull up in a sensuous grin.  
"A beauty like yours deserves to be showered in luxury." I murmured. Her eyebrows shot up.  
"That's why you bet against her? To potentially win a heavy pot only to buy me gifts?" She laughed heartily, not buying it for a second.  
"Well, I also did feel a little badly for her. Poor human girl had nothing in her favor." I mocked. Faking a pout.  
"Oh shut up." She smirked and waved her hand in another dismissive matter. "Meet me in my chambers in an hour. We have much to discuss you and I." She ordered.

"Get the High Lord his winnings!" Amarantha chided before making her exit.  
One trial down. Two to go. I thought. She can kiss all she's won goodbye soon enough...  
I bent over picking up the bone shard that Feyre had thrown, stuffing it in my pocket.

For later then...

* * *

Let me know your thoughts!  
This was definitely fun, although a lot of looking back to ACOTAR for the events.  
Next chapter will be all Feysand! Yahoo!


End file.
